


The Laughing Man

by ScriptGenius12



Category: Joker (2019), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry this is a one shot, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptGenius12/pseuds/ScriptGenius12
Summary: The League of Villains breaks into a secure prison to unleash a legendary criminal mastermind.





	The Laughing Man

  
  
It was not a dark and stormy night, but rather a bright and sunny day when the "adventure" began.  
  
  
**Persephone **was the smaller, inland cousin to **Tartarus. **Not meant to contain villains deadly enough to be put in the latter, but still too dangerous to be put in more common jail cells.  
  
It had a record lack of break outs.  
  
That would change today.  
  
Fire and smoke drifted down yards and halls, armored bodies laying crumbled or torn apart while live guards yelled as they fired intot he darkness surroudnign their prison, twisted figures moving ahead into the prison.  
  
These villains were not breaking out.  
  
Instead, the League of Villains was breaking in to break someone out.  
  
===  
_This individual is contained at Persephone. The boss wants him on our team, and he wanted him yesterday.  
  
He doesn't look like much-  
  
Looks can be deceiving, recruit. This man started off quirkless from his birth to adulthood, until that day. Here is some archival footage-  
  
Damn! Killed the guy on Live TV!  
  
Hah! I love that clip, I have it saved-  
  
Did someone just say he was quirkless-  
  
That was before he triggered the citywide riot, brought nearly the entire metroplolis to the ground. That night he turned out to have a quirk after all, it just activated then and there once he and his new gang crashed a firetruck through the town hall.  
  
If it took him thirty years to activate his quirk, just what does it do-  
  
  
===_  
  
In the Isolation Ward, Dabi and Himiko Toga walked down the hall, a trail of blood and fire and blood that was on fire behind them.  
  
Dabi kept his eyes focused as he narrowed onto a nameplate next to a heavily secured door at the end, Himiko positively beaming as she skipped ahead of him.  
  
"He sounds fun.….can I have his blood once we break him out?!"  
  
Dabi rolled his eyes. "If you can avoid getting the effects of his quirk, knock yourself out."  
  
  
  
  
  
===  
  
_What's this about us going after a quirkless guy?  
  
You are late again, Mustard. And no, he isn't quirkless. His quirk awoke the night of the citywide riot. He didn't even know it existed until his blood got on some officers and looters during that raid on the museum before he was caught. Here, we have the footage-  
  
-Ohh, nasty-  
  
-I can see why the boss wants him-  
  
-Looks fun! Let's start planning!  
  
  
-We have five days till he's transferred, get ready-  
  
\---_  
  
They reached his cell.  
  
Hot fire melted the steel colored door.  
  
Inside, a thin figure with raggedy locks sat in the middle of a white room, arms unbound in his straight jacket as if he had gnawed through the buckles.  
  
Staring up at the figures approaching him, the pale man had an almost hollow look on his face before he smiled and spoke.  
  
  
  
  
"Knock Knock."  
  
  
  
_Inmate: #1940  
  
  
Name: A. Fleck  
  
  
Quirk: **Smylex**  
  
  
  
  
  
A toxin inside of the inmates blood. Anyone who experiences physical contact with the blood on their skin will convulse, with the ensuing form of rigor mortis stretching their face into a rictus grin after death. Toxin kills within five minutes unless an antidote is administered.  
  
Inmate is immune to his bloods effects._  
  
NOTE: _Must be kept secure due to the recent raids on prisons at the East Coast. Will be transferred this November to a higher security facility. _


End file.
